One method of reducing a fracture across two bone fragments is driving a compression screw across the fracture site. Some compression screws may have a variable thread pitch along the length of the screw to aid in compressing the fracture. For fractures distal from the surface of the bone, it may be desirable to have a compression screw with no head, such that the screw can be inserted deeply into the bone. One example of such a fracture is a proximal third fracture of the scaphoid. Generally, after the fracture has healed, the compression screw or screws can be removed.